I Will Find Them
by 13bookworm
Summary: Two fairy guardians met and fell in love. Their humans did as well. After they were married they adopted two children. Now war wages and the family has been split in two. Clarion is found nearly dead and separated from Amelia. Now they have to try and find her before it's too late!


In a land where humans and magical beings coexist, every person has a magical fairy guardian. They follow each other around feeling and experiencing the others emotions. Five years ago four beings fell in love, two fairies and two humans. Toby and Milori strolled through the park, the sparrowman sat on his shoulder conversing with him, "Have you ever thought about settling down with someone, Toby?"

"No, not really. Are you complaining?"

"Well..."

"Oh come on, we have a great thing going. The two bachelors roaming the streets of London."

"We have an apartment."

"Of course we do, I though it just sounded more poetic."

"Poetic, right."

OOF! Suddenly the two were lying in the dirt path. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Toby sat up and to his surprise he saw a woman.

"Me! You're one to talk!" Then she looked up and their eyes locked. You could physically see the sudden spark between them and the chemistry that was beginning to formulate. They were perfect for each other!

Toby stood up and helped the woman to her feet. He dusted off his pants and held his hand out to her, "Toby, I-I mean Tobias, uh gah!

She laughed, "Toby suits you."

"And you are?" He was trying not to feel awkward about not knowing her name.

"Oh, yes, uh, Amelia. My name's Amelia." Amelia shook his hand.

They chatted for a quick moment, but Milori on the other hand was still getting reacquainted with what was going on. He sat up and looked around, "Hello! Fairy guardian stuck down here!" Neither of them seemed to notice him though, great.

"Oww!" a voice yelped, "I could use some help!"

Milori then saw a fairy sprawled out in the dirt trying to get up, "Oh, my goodness, are you all right?"

"I don't know, I'd like to get up first!"

"Right!" he took her hands and pulled her up, but suddenly she stumbled to her knees. Milori was immediately by her side, "What's wrong?"

"It's just my leg, I'll be all right." She used his shoulder to push herself back up. The fairy hopped on one foot for a moment, but he stood up and wrapped one of his arms around her waist and took her hand. Obviously she was caught by surprise upon the gesture. "Wh- who are you?"

"Milori, Toby's guardian, and you?"

"Clarion, I'm... I'm Amelia's guardian, oww." Clarion winced.

"We should get that looked at, Clarion."

She nodded, and Milori suddenly scooped her into his arms. He fluttered up to Amelia and Toby, "Excuse me, I hate to break this up, but I think we need to get her to a healing fairy."

"Is she all right?" Amelia asked. She seemed very worried about her guardian.

"Clarion only needs to get her leg looked at, she's struggling to walk. The hospital is only down the street."

"Then let's go!" Toby stated, he tugged Amelia's arm and ran trough the park. Milori flew up over the entrance gate and down the pothole riddled street.

Clarion looked up at Milori as she watched him fly. His wings were sharp and quick, while his chest was broad and tough. Strong arms carried her with ease, but despite Milori's tough exterior, his face was warm, kind, and his different colored eyes shined brightly in the glistening sun. One was brown while the other was a bright silver color. Even if he possessed the gift of winter, he had a certain warmth to him.

With Amelia and Toby not far below, they arrived in moments at the hospital. They were checked in and the healing fairies took her at once. After looking her over they discovered that nothing was broken, just a sprang and she would be able to go home that night. Clarion just needed some physical therapy and to stay off of it as much as possible.

Toby went and got some hot cocoa as the minutes started rolling into hours. All the while Milori had never really left her side. He smiled as he leaned his body against the wall and listened to her speak. This was what Milori had wanted, to have this feeling of pure adoration for someone. It had always been just him and Toby for the longest time, but it was lonesome still.

Once Toby came back, he handed Amelia one. She took a sip and continued watching the two guardians, "I think we have a problem."

"Why do you say that?"

"I think he's in love."

"Milori? No, he couldn't be. That-that's insa-" he took a moment to really look at his guardian. Toby had never seen Milori smile like that, or be so perfectly still while talking with someone, or even just look at someone with such focus and wonder.

In fact Milori was observing her. Clarion's high cheek bones and sapphire eyes made her the most beautiful fairy he had ever seen. He focused mainly though on her lips and how she talked. Milori thought of what her lips would feel like pressed against his. The only thing he could imagine was then tasting like fire and hopefully he wouldn't get burned, despite her being gifted with warm talents.

"Maybe you're right. I wonder how your guardian feels about him."

"She's probably just as love struck as he is, that may just be the problem though."

"What? Why?"

"They're gonna have to be torn apart when we leave."

"Well… What if… What if they don't have to be torn apart?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe we can, try and make things work. Amelia- uh what's your last name?"

"Jones," she laughed.

"Amelia Jones, will you go on a date with me!"

She giggled, "Yes!"

Milori looked over at all the commotion and began to laugh. Clarion glanced to Toby and Amelia and smiled. Suddenly Milori kissed her cheek, causing her to gasp. As she turned to face him, his lips pressed into hers, causing her to smile and laugh. Today was the start of something great.


End file.
